No Fashion Dolly
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Three friends spend a sick day on the couch.


It was a freezing cold day in December. Outside, large wet clumps of snow fell from iron grey skies. Inside the Davis living room Molly rested on the couch, blankets pulled up to her chin. An empty tissue box rested nearby as the TV droned on.

Mom poked her head in the door. "How's my girl?"

Molly rubbed her nose. "Stuffy."

"Hmm," Mom felt her forehead. "Still feels feverish. Sorry, Hon."

"It's 'cause I went outside in my socks to get the mail, huh."

"Well, maybe. It wasn't a good idea." Molly sneezed, then sniffled weakly. "Come on. Let's get you some soup."

Molly pushed the blanket away and slid off the couch. "I'd rather have ice cream."

"Chicken soup," Mom said, picking up the remote. She muted the television. "With stars. You like chicken and stars." She let the seven-year-old lead the way out of the living room, placing a gentle hand on her back as she did. The door swung shut behind them.

There was quiet for about five seconds. Then the blanket on the sofa shuddered.

Jessie poked her head out with a gasp. "Ugh! Finally! If I hafta hear one more stupid word from one more stupid blonde bimbo, I swear I'm gonna be sick myself!"

"Jessie!" Bo poked her own head up beside her. "That's not very nice! Molly can't help being sick!"

"Not Molly!" Jessie nodded toward the now silent TV. _"Them!"_

"What?" Bo looked at the screen, where models were sauntering down a catwalk. "You mean the fashion show Molly's been watching all morning?"

"Yeah! _Miss Runway USA_ or whatever it's called," Jessie grumbled. "How many episodes of this mind meltin' garbage is she goin' watch?"

"Well it is a marathon," said Bo. "Though I think it's over now."

"Finally," Jessie sunk lower, so that the blanket was covering her mouth and chin. "I haven't seen a show this irritatin' since I had to watch _Bozo the Clown_ with Emily and her cousins back in the '60's." She began to mock the program in a whiny, high pitched voice. _"Wah, wah, my heel broke. Wah, wah, my roommate is hung over…"_

"It's not that bad. A little shallow, maybe…"

"Fashion is stupid."

"Hey!" Barbie suddenly popped her head out of the blanket. "Fashion is more than just pretty clothes and models! It's a multi-billion dollar industry that employs millions of jobs in retail, design, manufacturing, and academia! Without the fashion industry our economy would collapse!"

"Not to mention humans would all be running around naked," added Bo.

"Exactly."

"But it's so _boring!"_ Jessie groaned. "Why'd she even bring us down here in the first place? She grabs all three of us girls, then she don't even touch us! She just spends all morning staring at that boob tube and those silly models!"

"It's nice to be of comfort," said Bo. "We can be here for her whenever she needs us."

Jessie eyed her. "Doesn't that sound familiar?" Bo blushed slightly and giggled.

"You know, Jessie," Barbie said slyly. "I bet the reason you hate clothes is because you can't change yours!"

"No way!"

"It's true, Jessie," Bo agreed. "I bet if we could get you into a pretty dress, you'd be a fashionista in no time!"

"Would not neither!" Jessie argued in disgust.

Barbie turned her head to look at Bo. "How about something green to play up her eyes?"

"I like that! In lace!"

"I ain't no fashion dolly!"

"Maybe with, what'd they call it on the show?" said Bo. "A sweetheart neckline, and black boots."

"I like that!"

"I don't like it!" Jessie said loudly. She scowled.

Bo smiled. She nudged her best friend under the blanket. "We're just teasing you, Jess. What happened to that bright bubbly attitude you usually have?" Jessie mumbled under her breath and scuttled further down. "Look at this this way. At least the marathon is over."

Jessie brightened a little. "Yeah, yeah I guess you're right. I don't hafta listen to any more annoyin', air headed, brain dead dingbats…"

Human voices outside of the living room made the three dolls freeze. "Are you going to take a nap?"

"I'm too stuffy to sleep," they heard Molly say. "I'm going to watch TV."

"More _Miss Runaway_?"

"No, that's all over. I'm going to watch my favorite movie," Molly answered. " _Thumbelina_!"

Barbie gasped with joy. " _Yay!"_ she cheered.

Jessie groaned loudly and threw the blanket over her head.


End file.
